


Gotta get that bulbasaur

by Maid_of_Light



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Pokemon GO
Genre: 707 why..., Mentions of the rest of the RFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Light/pseuds/Maid_of_Light
Summary: I know this might be a kinda lame idea but I was request to write some Yoosung by superswaggiesugadaddy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superswaggiesugadaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superswaggiesugadaddy/gifts).



> I know this might be a kinda lame idea but I was request to write some Yoosung by [superswaggiesugadaddy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/superswaggiesugadaddy)

Yoosung had many different hobbies, often not lasting long. His interest bounced for one thing to another, causing the other members of the RFA to shakes their heads when he shared his newest one.

 

His current one happen to be playing the game Pokemon Go. Like who wouldn’t enjoy running around searching for cute little pokemon. It was fun and slightly addictive game that he some how managed to get the other members of the RFA to play as well. Of course if he had know that the players would be divided up into teams he might have reconsidered suggesting they all play it. (Jumin and Zen took the valor and mystic rivalry way too seriously.) Still despite the tension between the teams, there were times when they all managed to have fun as a group playing.

  
  


Now the young college kid did his best to focus on his classes during the day but as his physics lecture dragged on he became increasingly bored. So to keep himself awake, Yoosung pulled out his phone to check his messages.

 

Scrolling through the group messages, he saw nothing new. Zen and Jumin were bickering about something again, Jaehee was fangirling over Zen’s last role in the campus show, and was Seven chiming in here and there fueling whatever conversation he felt like. 

 

_ Typical. _

 

After getting through the group chat, Yoosung realized he still had a message notification. 

 

_ Huh. Maybe someone sent me a direct message.  _

 

Looking at his inbox, he saw a message from Seven. 

 

_ Weird. Seven usually just messages me in the group chat unless… _

 

Opening the message, Yoosung tried to remain calm.

 

**-message from 707-**

Hey Yoosung. I know you’re in class 

but as one instinct to another. There’s

a bulbasaur outside the math building.

:))))))))))

**-message from Yoosung-**

A bulbasaur!!!

**-message from 707-**

Yep! ^^

 

Ignoring the fact that his class wasn’t over yet, Yoosung packed up his things and quickly left the lecture hall. There was no way he was going to miss this chance to get the last bulbasaur he needed to evolve his ivysaur into a venusaur. He had made the choice to choose bulbasaur as his starter which was fine except for the fact that of the three starters, the only one he could ever find was stupid squirtles.

 

Exiting the physics building, the college kid headed straight for the math building which was across campus. He had to hurry and get there before the bulbasaur disappeared. Dodging other various pedestrians, he began to run.

 

_ Please don’t disappear... _

 

Gasping for air, Yoosung manage to get across campus in record time. 

 

_ Now for that bulbasaur _ .

 

Opening up the app, he watched the loading bar, silently praying for it to load faster. 

After a few seconds, the map began to load, then the window with the pokemon in the area..

 

_ Please still be here, please, please… _

 

“NO! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!”

 

The college kid tried to contain his frustration. There, right in front of him on the screen was not a bulbasaur, but a stupid squirtle! Yoosung groaned, he had been tricked yet again by the infamous 707.

 

_ Why... _

 

Trying hold back the tears, Yoosung decided he might as well catch the squirtle. At least he could level up his blastoise.

 

**-message from 707-**

Did you get the bulbasaur??? 

:O ???

**-message from Yoosung-**

Yeah….I got it

……… -.-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my nonsense


End file.
